


Slam Dunk

by Revans_Mask



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha!Korra, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Basketball, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, First Dates, First Time, G!P, Locker Room, Omega!Asami, Strangers to Lovers, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revans_Mask/pseuds/Revans_Mask
Summary: With her father in jail, Asami has been left in charge of the Fire Ferrets basketball team.  Business is one thing, but dealing with the team's hot new alpha star presents complications she'd never imagined.





	1. Chapter 1

“And now, ladies and gentlemen, your Republic City Fire Ferrets!”

The announcer’s voice boomed through the arena, amplified by the public address system to a decibel level that Asami found uncomfortable. Still, she forced herself to keep smiling. Although the television cameras probably weren’t focused on her just then, there was an excellent chance they would be soon, and this was the wrong time to show weakness.

One by one, the players ran out of the tunnel, the crowd cheering ever louder as each Fire Ferrets starter was announced. Most of them, Asami only knew as names on the corporate documents detailing their contracts. She’d only taken a slight interest in the basketball team her father owned, preferring to spend her time overseeing product development at Future Industries, where his fortune had originally been made.

“And wearing number 4, Koooorrrrraaaaa!”

The announcer drew out the last name as the crowd erupted in applause. Not that Asami was surprised by their reaction. Even she knew about Korra. Labeled the Chosen One while still in high school, she had drawn international coverage to even the obscure Northern Water Tribe junior league she’d played in before going pro and her choice to sign with the Fire Ferrets earlier that year had created a sensation in Republic City that had yet to die down.

It was easy to see why. Asami could tell right away that there was something special about the alpha shooting guard. It wasn’t just her chiseled musculature, although Asami’s courtside seat did offer her an excellent view of that. There was a star quality to Korra, something special that even someone who knew relatively little about basketball could recognize.

She wasn’t the only one who felt that way. Beside her, Opal, daughter of the owner of the opposing Metal Clan, was watching Korra’s entrance intently. “Have you seen her play in person before?” she asked, now that the crowd had quieted down enough for her to be heard.

“No,” Asami admitted. “Have you?”

Opal shook her head. “The Fire Ferrets aren’t scheduled to play in Zaofu for a few months, so I figured I’d get an early look here. Thanks again for the ticket, by the way.”

Asami smiled. “Of course.” While she and Opal had become close during their time together at college, Asami had never shared her friend’s passion for sports. Her decision to come to the game tonight had been made for business reasons. With her father in jail, it was important for Asami to reassure the shareholders that she had a firm grip on all the parts of his corporate empire.

***

The early minutes of the game supplied a clear demonstration of why the Metal Clan were the league’s defending champions. The team played with a mechanical precision, whipping the ball around the perimeter with a series of crisp passes until they found a weakness in the opponent’s defense to exploit. When that didn’t work, they also had Kuvira. The Metal Clan’s superstar was ruthlessly efficient, elbowing aside smaller players and pivoting around bigger ones with a dancer’s grace as she went to the basket again and again.

Every time she scored, Opal would stand up to cheer, and even amidst the sellout crowd of 12,000, Asami thought she noticed her friend giving off scent as well. _I wonder if the rumors are true_. A few weeks ago, there had been a story in the tabloids about a clandestine affair between the Metal Clan’s alpha star and the team owner’s omega daughter, and Asami made a mental note to ask if there was more to it than mere gossip.

If there was, Asami could see the appeal. Kuvira played with a compelling mixture of ferocity and finesse, and her angular, handsome face was certainly easy on the eyes. But for all of Kuvira’s skill, Asami found her attention being drawn elsewhere on the court.

True, Korra wasn’t as polished a player as Kuvira. Some of her passes sailed out of bounds, and even when well-covered, she had a tendency to force up shots that had little chance of going in, but there was something incredibly dynamic about her as well. For one thing, it seemed as if she could leap straight out of the gym, jumping over taller players to grab rebounds and loose balls it looked as if she had no chance of getting to.

She was also utterly fearless. Korra would drive right into contact, getting fouled by players six inches taller than her and then bounce back up to shoot her free throws as if nothing had happened. It helped that she was so strong. More than once, Asami caught herself admiring Korra’s muscles, watching the way they glistened with her sweat as she ran up and down the court.

Soon Asami was matching Opal’s enthusiasm, cheering loudly with every basket the Fire Ferrets made. Korra’s aggressive play, along with several three-pointers by the Fire Ferrets’ point guard, Bolin, had wiped out much of the Metal Clan’s early lead, and when Korra threw down a thunderous putback dunk to close the gap to a mere two points, Asami rose from her seat and roared with approval.

Beside her, Asami saw Opal grin, and she sat back down quickly, suddenly self-conscious. “I didn’t realize you were such a fan,” her friend teased.

Asami turned toward her, but couldn’t bring herself to meet Opal’s gaze fully. “It was a very nice move.”

Opal’s smile only broadened. “Yes it was.”

***

The game remained close throughout the second half, with the lead changing hands half a dozen times. Korra’s energy was contagious and the Fire Ferrets played with a passion that allowed them to keep up with their more renowned opponents. Throughout, Asami couldn’t take her eyes off of the action. _Or really off of Korra, if you’re being honest with yourself._ The rookie made several more spectacular plays, and every time, Asami had to restrain herself from acting like a fool in her enthusiasm.

Still, the Metal Clan was too good to be defeated easily, and with only twelve seconds left on the clock, they were clinging to a one point lead. The Fire Ferrets did have the ball though, and Coach Tenzin called a time-out to diagram a last play.

As the team huddled together, Asami found herself tense. It wasn’t exactly over the outcome of the game. The Fire Ferrets had already played better against the defending champions than might have been expected, but that wasn’t good enough for Asami anymore. She wanted her team to win. More than that, she wanted _Korra_ to win.

When play resumed, Bolin inbounded the ball to Korra at the top of the three-point arc. Kuvira had taken over the job of guarding her late in the third quarter, and now she leaned in to say something Asami couldn’t make out. A moment later, Korra drove straight at Kuvira, trying to bully her way past the older star.

Kuvira was too quick for that, staying in front of her with a swift back-step, and as Korra approached the basket, a second Metal Clan player closed in as well. This left Bolin open on the perimeter, but rather than pass out to him, Korra tried to take on the two defenders herself. It was a mistake. As she pushed past the second man, Kuvira reached in, lightning-quick, and plucked the ball out of Korra’s hand.

Before anyone could stop her, she was dashing down the court in the other direction, out of reach of the Fire Ferrets as the final seconds ticked off the clock. Asami’s heart sank as the buzzer sounded. After as great a performance as Korra had given, Asami had expected her to come through in this final moment. Instead, she’d turned the ball over and lost the game in the process.

The rest of the arena shared her disappointment, the fans filing out of the arena in relative silence. Opal, however, was positively beaming. “Did you see that?” she exclaimed. “Kuvira has fantastic hands, doesn’t she?”

Asami shook her head. “She does. But Korra still should’ve passed.”

Opal shrugged. “She’s young. Amazing talent, though. Even if Kuvira did get the better of her tonight.” She smiled at that last comment, and Asami couldn’t resist the opportunity to pry.

“You seem to be quite an admirer of Kuvira’s.”

“She’s an incredible player,” Opal replied, but the heady omega pheromones she was letting off supplied her real answer.

Asami grinned mischievously. “Does your mother know about the two of you?”

She enjoyed the deep blush that spread across Opal’s cheeks. “Not exactly. I mean, she’s heard rumors, but she’s good at not asking questions she doesn’t want the answers to.”

“Well, I hope you’re having fun.”

“Oh, yes. And what about you?” Opal teased. “It seems to me you were noticing your own team’s star alpha tonight.”

Now, Asami was the one whose face was reddening. “She is rather striking, isn’t she? Still, it would hardly be appropriate. Korra works for me.”

Opal only laughed. “Come on, Asami. She’s an international star any team would be thrilled to sign, not some underpaid secretary you’d be taking advantage of.”

“I make sure to pay my secretaries fairly, thank you very much.”

Opal patted her on the back. “There you go then. Besides, there’s a lot to be said for dating basketball players. For one thing, all that running builds stamina.”

“Probably true,” Asami agreed before adding, “Plus, Kuvira does have those fantastic hands.”

***

Under other circumstances, the shower might have been too cold for Korra, but right now she welcomed the discomfort. At least the sting of the water gave her something to worry about besides her failure. The sports writers might say that the Fire Ferrets had played well tonight, that it was impressive for a team that had missed the playoffs before her arrival to come so close to beating the defending champions. That wasn’t good enough for Korra. She played to win, not to put in a good showing, and with a chance to do just that, she’d blown it.

With a disgusted snort, Korra turned off the water and stepped out of the stall, only sparring a few seconds to towel off. She wanted to be dressed and gone before any of her teammates could join her, but although she made it back to her locker well ahead of them, she wasn’t able to avoid human interaction altogether. Korra was still lacing up her sneakers when Tenzin walked over.

Normally Korra liked her coach. Growing up, she had watched every tape of his legendary father, Aang, that she could find, trying to imitate his spin moves and nearly unblockable jump shot. The chance to play for his son, on his old team, was one of the main reasons she’d signed with the Fire Ferrets. Now, however, she was in no mood for whatever Tenzin had to say.

“Korra,” he began, but she didn’t let him get any further.

“I know I screwed up,” she snapped. “You told me to pass to Bolin if they helped off of him and I didn’t do it.”

“Why not?” Tenzin asked, not unkindly.

“Because Kuvira baited me, okay? She said I couldn’t get by her, and I wanted to show her up.”

There was something about Tenzin’s huge, bushy eyebrows that made him look infinitely weary at times like this. “You know better than that, Korra. Trash talk is part of the game. You can’t let it make you careless.”

Korra shook her head. “I know that too. I guess I just wasn’t thinking straight. After all of this crap with our asshole owner and Amon… Maybe I was trying to prove a point. Not just to Kuvira, but to everyone who thinks people like me aren’t good enough.”

Tenzin patted her on the shoulder. “I can see that.”

“How can you?!” Korra demanded, brushing his hand off. “Your family is practically royalty in Republic City. You have no idea what it’s like.”

Tenzin was calm, refusing to be baited by Korra’s anger. “It may be that way now, but my father was an immigrant too. When he first signed with the Fire Ferrets, a lot of people didn’t think a boy from the Air Nation could play basketball in the big leagues.”

“Well, he showed them,” Korra laughed, but her amusement was short-lived. “Things are different then when Aang came here.”

“Amon is in jail now.”

“Yeah, but a lot of people supported him before they knew he was behind the bombings.” Korra snorted. “Some of them still do.”

“I’m sure you’re right,” Tenzin said with a nod. “But that’s not something we can fix. Our job is to play basketball, and we’ve got the Rock Sliders coming into town in two days. Take the rest of the night to beat yourself up over this game if you want, but tomorrow morning, I need you in practice, ready to get back to work.”

“I’ll be there,” Korra said automatically, but as she walked out of the locker room, she wasn’t so sure. Before she could make a decision about the next game or any of the ones after it, Korra would have to have a talk with the woman she was now working for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thrilled with the response to this one so far. I'm glad so many people seem to agree with me (and Asami) that basketball star Korra is a compelling idea. Also, it looks like this will be 4 chapters, not 3, but that's not a problem, I suspect.

Asami knew she should be focused on this meeting, but in spite of her prospective business partner’s wild gesticulations, she was finding it difficult to pay much attention to him. Part of the problem was fatigue. Even after arriving home late from the game, her body had been aflame, requiring her extensive attentions before she could settle down enough to sleep. And the images that ran through her head when she pleasured herself…

_Korra pinning her against a wall, her lips tracing a path along Asami’s collarbone, feeling the alpha shift to hardness against her thigh…_

It was easy to stay lost in those thoughts when the alpha in front her kept droning on without actually saying anything of substance. Empty buzzwords like ‘synergy’ and ‘brand promotion,’ went in one of Asami’s ears and out the other, but eventually the background hum of his voice grew annoying enough that she couldn’t stay silent anymore.

“I trust you’re going to come to a point soon, Mr. Varrick,” she interjected.

Varrick blinked several times, confused to hear a voice other than his own. “Of course, Ms. Sato. It’s better if you see what I’m proposing anyway.” He turned to his assistant. “Zhu Li, bring out the thing.”

“Of course, sir.” With an ease belying her slight stature, the omega hoisted up a large object covered by a bright blue cloth and set it down on Asami’s desk.

“Behold the Varrick Center!”

Varrick yanked off the cloth to reveal a meticulously constructed model of what might charitably be called a basketball stadium. To Asami, it looked more like a billboard, with an enormous Varrick Global Industries logo plastered across the front of the building, dominating the far smaller Fire Ferrets insignia.

Asami starred at the model in stunned disbelief while Varrick continued his pitch. “It’s not just our logo on the front, either. Varrick Global Industries will supply the scoreboards, the t-shirts, hats, and other merchandise, and even the concessions. All at highly competitive prices, of course.”

 _Of course._ “Excuse me, Varrick. I know I’m new to running this team, so explain to me why would I want to turn the new home of the Fire Ferrets into a gigantic advertisement for _your_ company?”

“Because if you do, Varrick Global Industries will take on a quarter of the construction costs,” Zhu Li said coolly. “We are aware that many of the previous investors in this project pulled out once Mr. Sato’s legal problems developed.”

“And I hardly think President Raiko is going to pony up any taxpayer money to bail you out, not after Amon tried to blow him up.”

This time, Asami didn’t respond right away. Varrick and Zhu Li were right; the financing for the new stadium was in danger of unraveling, and no acerbic comeback was going to fix that problem. Right now, Varrick Global Industries was the only big corporation interested in partnering with her, and order to change that fact, she needed to demonstrate competence running the team, which could take time.

Still, Asami wasn’t ready to sell out her dignity to Varrick just yet. After a pause, she rose from her chair and held out a hand. “You do have a point there, Mr. Varrick, and I appreciate the offer, but I’m going to need a few days to think it over.”

He took it, shaking with an exaggerated vigor. “Sure thing, but don’t take too long to decide. I also have an offer to sponsor a new reality show about the Republic City police force that I’m considering.”

Given what Asami knew about Lin Beifong, she sincerely doubted the Chief of Police had made any such offer, but she resisted the urge to point that out. This was no time to be starting a fight with her prospective investors after all, and Asami’s mood was troubled as Varrick and Zhu Li left her office, taking their enormous model with them. What she’d seen last night had given her hope Korra could supply the rehabilitation that the team’s battered public image sorely needed, but that was a lot of weight to be putting on a rookie’s shoulders.

_Sort of like the burden of taking over your father’s business empire on short notice._

It was a weight Asami felt acutely at moments like this. The Fire Ferrets had been one of Republic City’s most cherished institutions long before Hiroshi bought the team and now it fell to her to stop them from turning into a laughingstock thanks to his mistakes.

That would take a great deal of work, and with a sigh, she turned to the pile of earnings documents on her desk. She’d only made it through the first few disappointing reports, however, when her phone rang. One the other end of the line was her secretary, Jinora. The young omega had landed the job with Hiroshi thanks to the fact that her father was Coach Tenzin, but she’d proven to be quite skilled at it, pleasantly surprising Asami after she took over the office.

“Miss Sato, I have Korra here to see you.”

“Korra is here?” Asami was unable to keep the surprise out of her voice. “Not her agent. Korra herself?”

“Yes, ma’am. She doesn’t have an appointment, but I thought you might want to take the meeting anyway.”

Asami didn’t have much experience in this area, but she knew it was unusual for a star athlete to see management on their own, unusual enough to merit further investigation. _And I’m sure that curiosity is the only reason you want to talk to Korra_ , her inner omega teased. “Very well,” Asami told Jinora, trying to ignore the tingle she felt at the thought of meeting Korra. “Show her in.”

That surreptitious thrill only grew stronger when Korra walked into her office. Up close, the alpha was even more striking than she had looked from Asami’s courtside seat. Not just thanks to the muscular curves of her body, clearly discernable through her dark slacks and white shirt, but also the shimmer of her bright, blue eyes. Asami could’ve spent far too long staring into those eyes, at least if the sound of Korra’s voice didn’t snap her out of her reverie.

“Hello, Miss Sato. Thank you for seeing me.”

Asami did her best to keep her smile as professional as Korra’s voice had been. “Hello, Korra. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

She stood up from her desk and offered her hand. Korra took it, but though a part of Asami thrilled at touching Korra’s bare skin, the shake was brief. “Up close, anyway,” Asami continued. “I saw you last night at the game. You really played very well.”

_You really played very well?! What’s wrong with me, babbling some teenage omega besotted with her first crush?_

“I cost us the game,” Korra replied curtly, her annoyance at her own mistake clear. “But that’s not what I’m here to talk to you about.”

Asami gestured to the chair in front of her desk, but Korra didn’t take it, and both of them remained standing. “Then what do you want?”

“A trade.”

“A trade?” Asami blinked slowly. That was the last thing she’d expected to hear, and horrendous news, especially in light of her meeting with Varrick.

“From the Fire Ferrets.”

“I got that. But why? I don’t claim to be an expert on basketball, but you’re clearly fantastic and the Republic City crowd loves you.”

A flicker of alpha pride rolled off of Korra’s chi, accompanied by the rich tang of her scent. The pulse only lasted for a moment, but it was still powerful enough to make Asami’s stomach flutter. _Not a good time to be having those feelings_ , she chided herself, as if that would make them magically vanish. “That’s nice of you to say, but it’s not the point,” Korra told her.

“Then what is?” Asami started to ask, but a sudden, sinking feeling made her answer her own question. “This is about my father, isn’t it?”

It felt as if the temperature in the room dropped ten degrees in an instant. “Of course it’s about Hiroshi.” Korra practically growled the name. “You might not have noticed, but he’s been funding terrorists.”

Asami’s hands balled into fists. She might not have been an alpha, but that didn’t mean she was going to back down from one, no matter how attractive she found her. “Of course I noticed. And in case _you_ didn’t notice, my father is in jail. I’m the one running the team now.”

Korra leaned in, pressing her hands down on the desk for emphasis. “Are you telling me you didn’t know what he was doing?”

The accusation stung, but not the way Korra had intended. She had no way of knowing how many sleepless nights Asami had spent in the last few weeks, tearing into herself for being a fool, wondering how she could’ve missed her father’s crimes. “I knew he was giving money to Amon, but for all I knew, those were legitimate campaign contributions to a political party.”

“A political party that says that people like me should be thrown out of Republic City!” Korra was yelling now, her alpha chi blazing with the force of her anger. “I guess immigrants are all right if we can play basketball, but the rest of us are just scum. Is that what you’re saying?”

“ _I_ didn’t say any of that,” Asami snapped back, leaning in closer to Korra. The scent of her was so powerful, in spite of how unreasonable she was being at the moment. Breathing it in was almost like being in heat, expect that Asami knew that hers was weeks away. “I never agreed with my father about his support for Amon!”

“That’s easy for you to say now. Back when Amon and his lackeys were framing poor Water Tribe immigrants for the bombings, I didn’t hear a lot of people stand up to them.”

“Are you calling me a liar?”

“No. I’m saying I want a trade.”

Korra spun on her heel and stormed out of Asami’s office without waiting for a further reply. Not that Asami could think of one. As much as she hated to admit it, she was stuck being her father’s daughter, and that fact was about to cost her team its best player, and maybe a good deal more than that.

***

“So she said no?”

Both Bolin’s voice and the sound of the ball he was dribbling echoed in the cavernous space. Normally Korra loved times like these, when the gym was empty and she could work on her game without any distractions but not this afternoon. Instead of just playing ball, she and Bolin kept being drawn back into this crap.

“Not exactly,” Korra told him. “I never got an answer from her. We ended up arguing about other stuff instead.”

Bolin tossed Korra the ball and she hoisted up a jumper that clanged off the side of the rim. “What stuff?”

Korra had to take the seconds she spent jogging across the court to grab her own rebound to think about the question. Somehow, the words they’d exchanged hadn’t stayed with her as much as the heat of the argument. Asami might have been an omega, but she was certainly fierce enough for an alpha. “Whether she knew about Hiroshi and Amon and the bombings, I guess,” she finally replied.

“Did she?”

Korra shrugged. “She said she didn’t. But does it matter? She knew her father was giving that asshole money and she didn’t doing anything to stop him. How could I keep playing for someone like that?”

Bolin held up his hands and Korra tossed him the ball, which he swished through the net with a beautiful step-back jumper. “How was she supposed to stop him? I mean, it was his money, right?”

That elicited a heavy sigh from Korra. “Why do you have to say things like that?”

“Things like what?”

“You know, insightful stuff. I was looking for sympathy here.”

“Well, you are in a weird spot,” Bolin agreed, “But so is she, at least if she didn’t know about the terrorism stuff. How would you feel if it was your dad mixed up in something like that?”

Korra scooped the ball up from the floor, dribbling it back out toward the foul line. It was already hard to stay mad at Asami when her passionate anger had been so compelling. That beautiful face, with its flaring green eyes and sharp cheekbones framed by long, dark hair, had kept appearing in Korra’s mind’s eye the last few hours, and she didn’t need Bolin further complicating things with his logic and sympathy.

“You’re doing it again,” she protested. “Making me feel bad for Asami. And even if she didn’t know about her dad, she’s still a prissy, rich heiress who never had to work a day in her life. What the hell does she understand about running a basketball team?”

“Dunno. But I guess we’re gonna find out.”

Korra pounded the ball against her palm once before spinning around to hoist up a jump shot of her own. This one sank cleanly through the net, and she took a moment to admire it before turning back around. “You really don’t worry about much, do you, Bolin?”

“Not anymore. I mean, a few years ago, there were times Mako and I weren’t sure how we were going to find dinner, and now I’m the starting point guard for the Fire Ferrets. What do I have to worry about?”

He jogged over to grab the ball, even as Korra permitted herself a smile. Leave it to the first friend she’d made in Republic City to put things into perspective. There really were worse fates in life than playing basketball for a living. As for the new owner, well, Bolin was right about that too. They’d find out what Asami Sato was made of soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a little longer than I'd hoped but I wanted to get it just right. Thanks to RaeDMagdon for some advice she gave, and I hope you enjoy it, especially since things really heat up in this one.

“She demanded a trade?!”

Asami nodded regretfully. Opal sounded almost as surprised as Asami herself had been when she first got the news from Korra. _Almost_. “She did. Pretty emphatically too.”

“So, what did you tell her?”

It took two sips of tea before Asami was ready to answer the question. She’d been kicking herself over that very subject ever since the previous day. “Nothing helpful. I got so caught up in denying that I knew about what my father did that I never really gave Korra an answer.”

“Of course, I’m not sure what I was supposed to say,” Asami continued while Opal took a bite of her cream roll. Asami wished they had time for a proper lunch, but busy as she was, she was begrudging even the few minutes they’d already spent at the café. “I can’t actually trade Korra, can I? People already think the team is falling apart, and if I let her push her way out of town, the board would lose confidence in me completely.”

“Plus you wouldn’t get to enjoy the sight of her tight butt in those little shorts at home games anymore.”

“Opal!”

Opal scoffed at Asami’s look of disapproval. “Come on, I’m a young omega in her prime. Why shouldn’t I enjoy looking at what’s out there?”

Asami rolled her eyes. “That’s not what I meant.”

“I’m glad to hear it, because I was sitting next to you at that game, and you were noticing the same thing I was.”

It took an effort not to blush. Asami tried very hard not to be the stereotypical omega, drooling over every well-built alpha who crossed her path, but there was something about Korra that had caught her eye. “Yes, I noticed Korra, but that’s not the point. I’m trying to deal with a serious threat to the future of my team, and you’re encouraging me to be very unprofessional about the situation.”

 _Not that I need the encouragement_.

It bothered Asami that her decision about trading Korra was being influenced by non-business factors, but it was the truth. There had been butterflies in her stomach when the two of them met the previous day, and it was hard to separate the importance of Korra to the team from Asami’s desire to spend more time with the alpha.

“Unfortunately it’s all the advice I’ve got to offer,” Opal said with a laugh. “It’s my mother who runs the Metal Clan. I just enjoy their games.”

“And their players, it seems,” Asami riposted. “What I need is a way to convince Korra to change her mind about this trade, and the worst part is, I can see where she’s coming from. I was angry that she didn’t believe me about my father’s crimes, but now, I don’t know… If I was the one whose people had been framed for those bombings, I probably wouldn’t want to play for me either.”

Opal put a hand on Asami’s shoulder. “And that’s why Korra shouldn’t leave. Because you’re not like your dad. You’re someone who takes the time to consider what other people are feeling. And you’re the one who’s going to fix all the damage he did. Korra should stick around to be a part of that.”

“And how do I get her to agree with your generous assessment of me?”

“No idea. But I’m sure you’ll think of something.” Opal wiped her a lingering bit of cream from her lips with a napkin before getting up from the table. “I’d love to stay and help you figure it out, but I’ve got a flight to catch back to Zaofu. The Metal Clan have a home game tonight.”

Asami smiled indulgently. “Well, you wouldn’t want to miss your alpha’s next big performance. Have fun.”

“Oh, I will,” Opal agreed with a sly smile that made Asami wish they could switch places, at least for tonight. A secret rendezvous with Kuvira sounded like a lot better than what she had to do next.

***

The atmosphere in the locker room was much more jovial than it had been two nights earlier. The Rock Sliders were no Metal Clan, and the Fire Ferrets had led almost the entire game before finishing with a solid 12 point win. Even after the players had showed and dressed, some of them were still hanging around, enjoying the aftermath of their victory.

“Did you see that pass Korra made in the third?” Bolin gushed. “Two of them trapping her in the corner, and then boom! She bounces it right between the one guy’s legs to me for the layup.”

His recap drew a bemused laugh from Iroh. The power forward was one of the team’s veterans, a holdover from before Hiroshi Sato bought the Fire Ferrets, and he took take the ups and downs of the season in stride more than most. “We were all there, kid.”

“Yeah, but it was just so cool,” Bolin insisted.

Iroh gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder. “You know something’s weird when the guy who’s been here three years is acting like a star struck rookie, and the rookie is sitting around sulking after a win.”

Korra looked up. “I’m not sulking, just thinking.”

“Well, it looks like they’re some pretty glum thoughts. Cheer up, rook. You played well and it was a good win.”

“Leave it alone, Iroh,” Korra snapped. “It’s not about the game and I don’t need a pep talk.”

She got up from the bench, but as she made for the door, Bolin objected. “Come on, Korra. Don’t be like that. We’re all gonna go grab some drinks. You should come along.”

Korra shook her head. “Another time. I’m just going to go home and…”

The sound of footsteps made Korra stop short. She couldn’t see who they belonged to yet, but her nose had already indentified the owner. By itself, the scent of omega was unmistakable, and it wasn’t just any omega approaching the locker room.

“Oh crap,” Bolin said under his breath as the door opened. “It’s the boss. Somebody must’ve screwed up real bad.”

But Asami didn’t look angry. Serious and maybe a touch nervous, sure. But not angry. _Plus really sharp in that black and red jacket and skirt combo_ , Korra added, wishing she wasn’t quite so aware of that last fact.

“Hello, Korra. I’m sorry to barge in on all of you like this, but Tenzin said you hadn’t left yet and I thought we should talk.”

Korra wasn’t sure about that, but she didn’t feel like she could refuse either, not after her trade demand. “All right,” she said grudgingly, “Let’s talk.”

Asami looked over to the other players. “Can we have the room, please?”

Whether it was because she had asked nicely or because she was the one who signed their checks, everyone else cleared out quickly. Once it was just the two of them, Korra asked, “So? What do you want?”

Asami held up her hands defensively. “Not to fight with you again. I realize I wasn’t doing a good job of actually addressing your issues with being on the Fire Ferrets yesterday, and I thought we could try over.”

Korra shifted uneasily on the balls of her feet. Asami was even worse than Bolin the day before; her being reasonable when Korra was doing her best to stay angry was just frustrating. “Go on then. Talk.”

“Look, I get that things have been difficult for you. Coming all the way from the Southern Water Tribe to Republic City, with all of the problems this place has...”

“Problems your father and Amon made worse.”

Asami didn’t take the bait. “Yes, they did. I’m not defending any of their actions and it makes sense that you’d want to leave town. But I’m still hoping that you’ll change your mind. Not just because the team needs you, but because I believe Republic City does too.”

“Why? So its favorite team can win a few basketball games?” Korra demanded.

“Because you can mean more than basketball to this city. Sure, there are extremists out there who are always going to hate immigrants, but there are also a lot of people on the fence. People who listened to Amon, maybe even voted for him, but who were also disgusted when they found out about the bombings. For those people, seeing someone like you, rooting for you, might change their minds.”

Korra nodded approvingly. She wasn’t convinced, but it was a start. “I didn’t except someone like you to be so thoughtful.”

Apparently that had been the wrong thing to say, because Asami’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. “What do you mean by someone like me?”

There was a combative edge to her question, and without thinking, Korra reciprocated it. “I mean a pampered, rich omega.”

“Pampered?!” Korra could practically see the steam coming off of Asami, her earlier friendliness forgotten. “Is that what you think I am, Korra? Some useless dilettante dabbling in her sire’s business? Someone with no real problems in her life except what shoes to wear every day?”

The rational part of Korra thought she should apologize. She’d been trying to give Asami a compliment, not restart their argument, but her alpha snarled a protest. She didn’t want to back down, especially not in front of an omega who was as compelling as she was infuriating. Instead, Korra took a step closer to Asami and snarled, “It certainly looks that way.”

Asami looked her dead in the eye as she snapped back, “So I have to prove myself to you? For a rookie who hasn’t actually won anything, you’ve got a pretty high opinion of your own importance.”

Korra squared her shoulders. “I think I’ve got a pretty good idea of how important I am. To this team, _and_ to you.”

“What the hell do you mean by that?” Asami demanded, but there was a hint of distress mixed in with her anger and Korra knew she’d been right.

“You know exactly what I mean!” she growled and then, before she had a chance to think, Asami’s hands were on her face.

***

Kissing Korra wasn’t an answer and it wasn’t a plan, but Asami did it anyway. It was what she’d been thinking about it since the first moment she saw the alpha, and now it felt like the only way to prove… something. She wasn’t sure what, but when Korra’s lips met hers, the details didn’t matter. Korra might have been taken by surprise, but she was clearly receptive. Her mouth was hot and hungry, and the heady pulse of alpha scent she let out was enough to make Asami’s knees weak.

Asami grabbed hold of the back of Korra’s head, pulling her deeper into the kiss. It opened up quickly, their tongues brushing together as their hands explored new terrain. While Asami was massaging the muscles along Korra’s shoulders, the alpha pulled her jacket open and yanked apart the top button of her blouse, allowing her to caress the column of Asami’s throat. Instinctively Asami tipped back her head, and Korra abandoned her mouth to nip at the soft skin she’d left exposed.

The sharp pressure drew a gasp of “Korra” from Asami as she staggered backwards, banging up against one of the lockers. It was far from the questions she should’ve been asking about what they were doing, but it was the only thing she could think to say. The alpha’s passion was overwhelming, rolling over Asami in irresistible waves.

Searching for more contact, she slid her hands beneath Korra’s loose shirt. The alpha’s abdomen was hard muscle, and Asami’s pulse quickened as she traced it. The thought of that strength being unleashed on her made wetness stain her panties as her inner muscles fluttered in anticipation of what now felt inevitable.

She seemed to be having a similar effect on Korra. When the alpha pressed up closer, Asami could already feel the evidence of Korra’s shift against her leg. “This is what you wanted,” Korra growled, running her hands up Asami’s sides, all the way to the swell of her breasts. It was a statement of fact, but there was just enough of a question contained there that Asami could’ve disagreed if she wanted to.

But putting a stop to this wasn’t something she considered. Instead she reached up to squeeze Korra’s breast through her sports bra. “You want it too,” she hissed into Korra’s ear before drawing the lobe between her lips and sucking harshly.

Korra’s response was to slide a hand underneath Asami’s skirt, grabbing hold of her thigh. The alpha brushed a calloused thumb along the edge of her panties, and Asami fell back against the lockers, moaning much too loudly.

“More,” she demanded, pulling Korra into another hard kiss. Every taste of Korra’s mouth made her head spin like no one else ever had, like she was halfway into a heat that wasn’t even close to starting.

Patience, sense, and restraint were miles away as Asami slid a hand between their bodies, cupping Korra’s hardness through her pants. Even with the fabric in her way, she could tell the alpha was big, but that wasn’t enough information for Asami. Her eagerness made her fumble with the zipper, but when she got it open, she was amply rewarded. Korra was hot and throbbing when Asami wrapped a hand around her shaft, and the alpha groaned at her touch.

_She’d better hold on, because I’m just getting started._

Too rushed to properly undress Korra, Asami settled for tugging her pants and boxers down just far enough to expose her cock. It was even bigger than she’d hoped, and her mouth watered as she ran her hand up and down its length. In seconds, the head was slick with precome, and Asami brushed her thumb through the viscous fluid, enjoying the way it eased her movements.

Korra didn’t remain passive for long. Even while she was being stroked, she hiked up Asami’s skirt, but rather than pull off her panties, the alpha just pulled the black lace aside. When Korra’s fingers found her clit, Asami whined, an undignified sound that she couldn’t restrain, any more than she could keep herself from grinding shamelessly against the digits. She kept rubbing Korra as well but the motion was almost mechanical. It was impossible to focus on anything but Korra’s touch and her own burning need.

It was embarrassing how much wetness dripped down Korra’s fingers when two of them plunged inside her. Asami couldn’t remember getting this turned on this fast, not outside of a heat. A sharp curl against her inner walls drew out a cry she should’ve been worried about quieting, and when Korra pulled out after a few more of them, she whimpered desperately.

Korra gave her a reassuring looking before brushing Asami’s hand off of her cock and replacing it with her own. Asami shivered as the alpha leaned in closer, barely able to stand from the anticipation. One of Korra’s hands kept her panties to the side while she used the other to guide herself in. It wasn’t an easy fit. Asami had never taken anything so large, but that wasn’t going to stop her now. She pushed down against Korra, wriggling eagerly until at last the thick head was inside her.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” Korra groaned as she sank further into Asami. Her hands were now free to grasp Asami’s rear, lifting her up against the lockers as she started to thrust. Asami was the taller of the two, but Korra was still easily strong enough to hold her in place. It was a display of power that only inflamed Asami further, and she wrapped her legs around Korra’s waist, kicking off her heels as she drew the alpha as deep as she could manage.

“You too,” she panted when Korra finally bottomed out. Her new lover was lighting up every special spot inside Asami all at once and she screamed, but then Korra’s mouth was on hers once more, greedily swallowing up her cries. That left no sound to fill the room but the impact of Asami’s back against the locker and the slick sounds of their bodies moving together, both of them totally lost to their desires.

Asami’s head was filled with Korra’s thick scent, the force of the alpha’s chi only becoming more potent as they fucked. She squeezed down hard, her body jealous of giving up even a bit of Korra’s shaft. In response, Korra’s motions became sharper and shorter, the power of the thrusts dragging Asami’s panties across her sex to add yet another sensation to an already overwhelming brew.

Desire was rising within Asami faster than she could control and she wasn’t alone. The strain on Korra’s face was visible as she struggled to hold back her own orgasm, but Asami didn’t want that. She wanted to feel Korra explode inside of her, for the two of them to peak together in what she knew would be an incredible climax.

“Harder,” she mouthed, digging her nails into Korra’s shoulders for encouragement.

Korra’s hips became a blur and the increased force made Asami melt completely. She shuddered uncontrollably in Korra’s grasp, fire running through her veins even as the alpha tensed. Asami felt the shaft inside her throb and then one splash after another of Korra’s release was pouring into her. The heavy flood only made Asami come harder, her inner muscles rippling and her body shaking with ecstatic spasms that went on until her vision went blurry from their force.

By the time they were finally done, Asami’s body felt like jelly. All she could do was slump against the lockers as Korra slid out of her, leaving a slick trail of her come on Asami’s inner thigh. The alpha stumbled backwards, collapsing onto a nearby bench with an undignified thump. There was a dazed look on her face, one that perfectly matched Asami’s feelings at that moment: sated, confused, and unsure if they had just made a very good decision or a terrible mistake.


	4. Chapter 4

“You’re telling me you two had sex, right there in the locker room?!”

Opal had been surprised to learn about Korra’s trade demand, but this latest news had positively delighted her.  Asami couldn’t actually see her friend’s face over the phone, but she could picture it easily enough, no doubt covered by a broad grin.

“Up against the lockers, actually,” Asami admitted, glad that Opal couldn’t tell how fiercely she was blushing.  She hadn’t been with that many people, but she had enough points of comparison to know that her encounter with Korra had been extraordinary, for reasons beyond its setting.

“And…” Opal asked expectantly.

“And what?”

“And how was it?”

“Amazing,” Asami conceded.  There was hardly any point in pretending otherwise; she felt as if Opal could smell the pheromones she was still giving off all the way in Zaofu.

Opal laughed.  “I guess that’s one way to solve your little problem.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I assume Korra doesn’t want a trade anymore.”

From somewhere in the background, a woman’s voice tinged with sarcasm asked, “What’s this about Korra and a trade?”

This time Asami’s blush was more from embarrassment than arousal.  “Who else is there with you, Opal?”

“Kuvira, of course.  We were just celebrating another brilliant victory by the Metal Clan when you called.”

“I’m sure you were.”

Asami hoped the fact that Opal had picked up the phone meant the celebration hadn’t been _too_ far along but either way, Kuvira’s presence was the least of her problems.  For all she knew, half the Fire Ferrets heard her and Korra going at it. No one had been lurking outside the locker room when she’d left, but they’d been far too loud, to say nothing of the ridiculous amount of scent they’d left behind.

“Please tell her not to spread the news around,” Asami added.  “The situation with Korra is complicated enough without the press getting wind of it.”

“Will do.  So if you didn’t talk about the trade, what happened afterwards?”

Asami sighed.  That part of the night formed a much less pleasant memory.  “Well, for a minute, we were just kind of sitting there, starring at each other.”

Opal sounded far too amused.  “I suppose it is hard to find the right words after you’ve just had crazy sex up against the lockers with someone you barely know.”

“You could say that,” Asami began, even as she heard the sound of movement, followed by Opal’s giggling.

“Vira, stop that.  I’m talking to Asami.”

Asami rolled her eyes. “I’m sensing this is a bad time.”

“No, it’s fine…” Opal’s words trailed off into a long sigh of pleasure.  “Kuvira’s just being a bit impatient.”

From the background, Asami heard Kuvira’s voice again.  “I’d hate for us to waste tonight, Opal. The team is heading back on the road tomorrow morning, and I need to sleep at some point.”

“If I let you,” Opal drawled, “Just give me five minutes.  Asami’s in dire straits here.”

“Whatever you want, my dear,” Kuvira replied, although her seductive tone made Asami suspect she’d better hurry up and finish her story, before the alpha succeeded in distracting Opal more fully.

“Thank you, Kuvira,” Asami deadpanned.  “Anyway, there was an awkward pause, and then both of us started talking at that same time.  Honestly, I’m not totally sure what she was saying, because we ended up talking over each other, and that just made things more awkward.  After that, it was a lot of fixing our clothes and trying to find our way out of the locker room before we got caught.”

“Ouch,” Opal began, only to let out a sharp gasp.  “Sorry about that, Asami. Vira really does have great hands.”

Asami let that pass without comment.  “What am I supposed to do now, Opal? Not only have I not changed Korra’s mind about the trade, but she probably thinks I’m a dumb omega trying to screw her way out of her problems.”

“Well, at least you had some fun trying.”

“Opal!”

“I’m just joking, Asami.  But seriously, it sounds like Korra was really into you.  That should at least get her to hear you out.”

It wasn’t exactly a detailed plan, but it was better than nothing, Asami supposed.  “Thanks, Opal. You may be right, but either way, I really ought to let you get back to whatever it was you were doing.”

“Why, thank you, Miss Sato,” Kuvira interjected, in a tone that allowed Asami to practically see her wry smile.  “Best of luck with Korra, by the way. From what I can see, she could use a little more relaxation in her life.”

“Either way, I’ll need details,” Opal said hurriedly, and when her voice was replaced with the sound of kisses, Asami took it as her cue to hang up.  The last thing she needed was Opal and her hot new mate putting even more troublesome thoughts into her head. She had to make one more attempt at working things out with Korra, and this time, she needed to keep her head on straight while she was doing it.

***

It was with a deep sense of foreboding that Korra entered Tenzin’s office.  Getting called in by the coach seldom portended anything good, and after the previous night’s incident with Asami, Korra was more pessimistic than usual.   Part of her wanted to blame Asami. After all, the omega had started their conversation, and she had been the one to kiss Korra first. But that would’ve been unfair.  Asami hadn’t forced Korra to do anything she didn’t really, really want, and she had to own that.

Much as expected, Tenzin was wearing a sour expression.  “Have a seat,” he said, gesturing to the chair in front of his desk.

Korra did as she was told, feeling particularly sheepish.  Tenzin might not have been her father, but he had a distinctly paternal quality, especially when the weight of his disapproval was bearing down on her.

“Look,” she began, “Whatever you heard about me and Asami, it wasn’t something we planned, and it definitely won’t happen again.”

Tenzin sighed.  “You’re an adult and you can make your own choices.  I just wish you’d come to me first.”

Her brow furrowed.  “Come to you first? What does that mean?”

Tenzin seemed equally confused.  “I’m talking about your request for a trade.  If you’re unhappy on the Fire Ferrets, I’d like to think that’s something we could talk about before you go straight to the owner.”

 _Oh, thank the spirits!_ There was nothing Korra wanted less than to talk about her sex life with Tenzin.  “Right, right, the trade,” she said quickly, trying to cover her relief. “How did you hear about that?”

“A basketball team is a small world and secrets have a way of getting out.”

“Seems that way.” Her money was on Bolin being the leak.  The point guard was a good friend, but terrible at keeping his mouth shut.  “The thing is, this isn’t the kind of problem you can fix, Tenzin. I’m just not sure I want to play for the Satos anymore.”

Tenzin’s bushy brows drooped.  “I know you were upset after the Metal Clan game, but I didn’t realize you’d come to such a dramatic decision.”

“I’m not sure I have,” Korra admitted.  “I mean, I’ve got a pretty good idea what Hiroshi is about, but I’m still trying to get a handle on Asami.  First, I thought she might be in on her father’s crap, and then I figured she was just this spoiled rich omega, but now I don’t even know.”

Tenzin shook his head.  “Just because Ms. Sato’s wealthy doesn’t mean she’s had an easy life, Korra.  Even before her father was arrested, she’d been through a great deal.”

That got Korra’s attention.  “Such as?”

“About 12 years ago, her mother was killed during a break-in at the Sato Estate.  It’s an old story, but I’m surprised you didn’t hear about it after Hiroshi was arrested; it was mentioned in a lot of the television coverage.”

Korra looked away, ashamed on a variety of levels.  “I don’t watch much news,” she mumbled. After she’d heard about Hiroshi’s involvement in the bombings, she’d figured she knew everything she needed to.  It was a mistake she needed to correct, before she upended her life for what was starting to look like a pretty dumb reason.

***

It might’ve seemed like a coincidence that Korra had appeared outside Asami’s office just as she was thinking about the alpha, but that assumed Asami had been able to think about much of anything else for the past two days.  In spite of her uncertainties, her stomach fluttered at the thought of seeing Korra again, and when she told Jinora to send her in, it was impossible to keep the anticipation out of her voice.

Korra seemed uneasy when she walked into the office, her eyes downcast and her hands jammed in her pockets.  “Hey, Asami,” she said tentatively. “How’re you?”

Asami was torn between looking away as well, and her desire to stare into Korra’s beautiful blue eyes.  The alpha was positively mesmerizing, just as much off the court as on it. “I’m all right,” she said tentatively.  “What about you?”

“Okay, I guess.  I, uh, thought we should talk.”

“Sounds like a good idea. Somehow we keep failing to finish our conversation about your trade request.”  Asami realized she was blushing fiercely, and quickly added, “I suppose that was my fault, at least last time.”

Korra shifted on the balls of her feet and laughed nervously.  “No, it’s okay. It’s not like I minded or anything. Besides, I’m the one who really needs to apologize here.”

“For what?”

“The other night, when I accused you of not having any real problems… I was talking out of my ass.”

Asami had to blink back her surprise.  Of all the ways she’d imagined this conversation going, this wasn’t one of them.  “Why the change of heart?”

“Because Tenzin told me about what happened to your mom.  I figured that just because you didn’t have my problems, that meant you didn’t have any, and I’m sorry about that.”

 _Oh_.  Her mother’s murder was an old wound, but the bandage had been torn off by her father’s crimes.  To know that the loss of one parent had ended up destroying the other would always pain her. “Thank you for that,” she said softly.  “It was a long time ago.”

“It was still a shitty thing for me to do.  Was the guy who did it from the Water Tribe?  Is that why your father wanted to frame us for the bombings?”

The question was asked without malice, and as Korra drew closer, the aggressive edge was gone from her scent.  Now, it just felt, strong and warm, and Asami had to fight a sudden urge to seek comfort in the alpha’s arms.

“The Fire Nation actually, but my father didn’t make a distinction.  To him, they were all immigrants, ruining what he called the greatest city in the world.”

Korra shook her head.  “It’s really weird. When I signed with the Fire Ferrets, Hiroshi went on about how great it was, and how much it meant to the team to have me play in Republic City.  I never would’ve guessed he felt that way about immigrants.”

“My father was very good at fooling people.  Even when I found out he was giving money to Amon, he told me it was just a way of making sure Future Industries had friends in high places no matter who became the next president of Republic City.”  She paused before adding, “I’m ashamed to say I believed him.”

Korra smiled supportively at her.  “That’s what we do with people we love.  I had an uncle, Unalaq, who was running this weird religious thing, and it took my dad a look time to figure out it was all a scam.”

In spite of the serious subject, Asami laughed.  “Weird religious thing? Like a cult?”

To her relief, Korra chuckled back.  “Yeah, kind of. It was really dumb. My cousins were part of it too, but even they ended up testifying against him at the fraud trial.”

“I’m glad they came around.  My father didn’t. He let his anger at what happened to my mother consume him.”

“And you never felt the same way?”

The question wasn’t accusatory, and Asami answered honestly.  “Certainly I hated the man responsible, but he was just one person.  What he did doesn’t make every immigrant a criminal, any more than Amon makes every Republic City native a terrorist.”

“Or every Sato,” Korra replied.  She was now wearing a small smile, and it felt as if the tension between them had broken, emboldening Asami to push ahead to the big questions.

“I’m glad you feel that way, Korra.  Because I meant what I said before about you staying with the Fire Ferrets.  I know it’s not your responsibility to change people’s minds, but I believe you can do a lot of good here in Republic City if you’re up for it.”

Korra’s smile broadened in a way Asami had never seen before.  It was hard to believe someone so powerful could look so cute, but Korra really pulled it off.  “I am. You made some good points, and I think I’d rather stay and fight than run away from this mess.”

Asami smiled back.   _One problem down, one to go._  “That’s wonderful.  Now, about what happened in the locker room…”

She wasn’t sure if Korra biting her lip was actually more adorable than her smiling, but it was damn close.  “Yeah, that was, um, something.”

“It was.  And you should know it wasn’t about me trying to change your mind on the trade.  I wanted you. A lot.”

“Yeah, I kind of noticed that.”  For a second, Asami thought the alpha was going to be smug about the whole thing, but then she added, “I guess you could tell I really wanted you too.

The admission pleased Asami more than was reasonable.  It wasn’t a surprise after the way Korra had fucked her, but hearing the words was still a thrill.  “So, where do we go from here?”

“I don’t know,” Korra admitted.  “I mean, we definitely have great chemistry, but I’m not sure what you want to do about it.”

The possibilities were thrilling, but Asami did her best to play it cool.  “How about dinner? It might be a good idea to see if we can have fun together with all of our clothes still on.”   _At least at first_ , her inner omega added, though she didn’t give voice to the thought.

“I think it sounds like a date.”


	5. Chapter 5

Korra paced up and down her driveway, aiming kicks at whatever rocks were unlucky enough to be in her path. In spite of its tailored fit, her suit felt too tight, and she flexed her shoulders in an effort to ease her discomfort. Beside her, Naga seemed to sense her distress, and she nosed Korra’s pant leg in an attempt at reassurance.

“Thanks, girl,” Korra said, rewarding her friend with a scratch behind the ear. “Sometimes I wish this was as easy for humans as for dogs.” Naga gave her a look of interest without comprehension, and Korra added, “It’s not like I can just mount Asami and hope for the best.” She shook her head and laughed ruefully. “Not this time, anyway.”

Their tryst in the locker room had been amazing, but Korra wanted more from Asami, and she didn’t have a ton of experience in that area. Her youthful stardom had attracted plenty of groupies, but it hadn’t left a lot of time for real relationships, especially with stunning billionaires.

An excited bark from Naga alerted Korra that her date was approaching. The sleek crimson sports car that pulled up beside her was a striking sight, but it couldn’t compare to the vision that Asami herself presented. Her hair and makeup were as perfect as the other times Korra had seen her, but now they were accompanied by a stunning red dress. It was elegant but also amazing sexy, leaving Asami’s shoulders bare and exposing a tantalizing amount of cleavage.

Korra couldn’t do anything but stare as Asami stepped out of the car, but Naga bounded right up to the omega. She didn’t always warm to strangers, yet this time she was wagging her tail enthusiastically, which Korra took as a good sign.

“Hi there, girl,” Asami said, stroking the smooth fur of Naga’s head. “What’s her name?”

“Naga,” Korra said as her dog licked Asami’s hand. “She’s been my friend since I was a kid.”

“Well, she’s beautiful.”

“You are too,” Korra said, lamenting the awkwardness of her words, even as they escaped her mouth. “I mean, really, that dress is just… wow.”

“Why thank you. You’re looking pretty sharp yourself.”

The heat of Asami’s gaze sent a thrill through Korra. Attracting attention had never been a problem for her, but this omega did things to her no one else ever had. It was her interest Korra wanted, and no substitute would do.

She smiled nervously. “Thanks. I’m still getting used to wearing fancy clothes. Growing up, I was more of a ‘gym shorts and tank-top’ kind of kid.”

Asami grinned back. “That doesn’t sound bad either, but right now, the suit is definitely working out for you.”

Korra tried her best not to draw attention to her blush, instead bending down to give Naga a pat on the back. “I’ll see you later, girl. I’m pretty sure they don’t allow dogs at the Fire Lord’s Cave.”

“I’m afraid not,” Asami agreed. “But I’d love to get to know her better another time.”

“Of course,” Korra agreed, and then quickly added, “I mean, since Naga seems to like you so much and all.”

Naga barked a farewell as the two of them got into Asami’s car and sped off toward the restaurant. With the top down and the wind blowing across her face, mixing the smells of the city in with the omega’s scent, Korra felt wonderfully, deliciously alive.

The broad smile on Asami’s face made it clear she felt the same way. She seemed entirely in her element, and a few blocks later, Korra said, “You keep surprising me, you know.”

“How so?”

“This car. The way you’re driving it. I figured someone with your money would have a limo and a chauffeur instead.”

Asami threw back her head and laughed. “Not when I can help it. I did a lot of the design work on this model myself, you know.”

“Really? Wow.”

“Ever since I was little, I spent most of my free time at Future Industries’ labs, learning the family business. Pretty soon, I was tinkering with the prototypes, and once I was old enough to drive, nobody could pry me away from the wheel. I may not know much about basketball, but I do know cars.”

Korra gave Asami what she hoped was a charming smile. “Basketball’s pretty much the only thing I know. Once I realized I had a real shot at the pros, I put all my energy into making that happen. Everything else took a back seat.” She laughed. “If I had a Yuan for every time one of my teachers told my parents, ‘Korra has aptitude but she has to apply herself in class,’ I wouldn’t need a sneaker deal.”

“Well, I guess your focus paid off, because even I can tell you’re an incredible player.”

“That’s really sweet of you to say, but I can be a real knucklehead about non-basketball things sometimes. I’m sorry I made so many dumb assumptions about you.”

Asami came to a stop at a red light, taking the opportunity to brush her fingers through Korra’s hair. “It’s okay. You’re still learning about being a celebrity. I can sympathize. The basketball business is pretty new to me.”

“Maybe we can figure out a few things together,” Korra offered, trying hard to keep herself focused on the here and now. Even Asami’s light touch was enough to conjure up memories of the so much more they had done a few days earlier.

“I hope so,” Asami agreed brightly as the light changed. She skillfully wove a path through the crowded streets of Republic City, and it was only a few minutes more before they pulled up outside the Fire Lord’s Cave.

The restaurant was famous enough that Korra had heard of it even before moving to Republic City, but she hadn’t actually been there, something that obviously wasn’t true of Asami. When she got out of the car, the valet greeted her with a familiar smile and a friendly, “Hello, Miss Sato. It’s a pleasure to see you tonight.”

“You too, Daquan.” She handed him the keys along with a generous tip. “Make sure to take good care of my baby.”

The valet drove off with the car, leaving Korra and Asami free to enter the restaurant. Korra’s head swiveled back and forth as she took in the décor. It was done in the style of an old Fire Nation palace, its gilded decorations reflecting both money and considerable artistry.

“Your first time here?” Asami asked with a knowing smile.

“Yeah. I mean, I’m no artist, but wow! We don’t have anything like this place back in the Southern Water Tribe.”

Asami chuckled. “Money may not solve all of life’s problems, but it does buy a few nice dinners.”

“I guess so.” Although Korra didn’t have Sato money, she’d become pretty rich since signing with the Fire Ferrets. It was a reality that hadn’t sunk in fully. One minute she’d been a high school student bumming pizza money off of her parents and then she was buying a fancy house in Republic City with cash.

As the maitre d’ walked them toward the back of the restaurant, Korra could feel the eyes of many of the guests on them, accompanied by a notable buzz. Asami must’ve noticed it too, because she turned to Korra and said, “That’s why I booked us a private room.”

Korra couldn’t guess how much that cost, but she decided not to worry about it tonight. Not when she had something better to focus on. As they sat down at their table, she was struck anew by how gorgeous Asami was. From her waves of dark hair all the way to her long legs, she was a vision of loveliness, one that any alpha would be lucky to be on a date with.

“I can’t blame them for looking,” Korra said. “I know I said it before, but you look amazing tonight.”

Asami laughed. “Oh, people are used to seeing me here. I bet they’re more interested in a peak at Republic City’s newest star.”

“Or maybe they’re wondering what the two of us are up to together,” Korra offered. “Like you said, I’m pretty new to this whole fame thing, but I’m guessing we’re going to be in all the tabloids tomorrow morning.”

“There are worse things to make the papers for doing,” Asami pointed out, and Korra felt her face flushing.

“Uh, yeah, I guess you could say that. But this part is okay. It’s probably better for all the PR stuff if people know we’re getting along anyway.”

“I appreciate it,” Asami agreed and the warmth of her accompanying smile sent a tingle through Korra. She might be uncertain of what she was doing, but the evening was going well enough that some of it must have been right.

***

Korra sighed contentedly, licking her lips clean of the remaining crumbs lingering there. “Wow! I don’t think I’ve had cake quite like that before.”

Asami speared the final bit of her own slice on her fork, savoring the hints of raspberry and orange mixed in with the chocolate. “I’m glad you enjoyed it. It’s always been one of my favorites.”

“Definitely. Although I’m not sure you can really go wrong at this place. Everything was fantastic.”

Asami laughed. “Not really. Well, there was the debacle with the grilled fish plate.” Korra gave her a quizzical look and Asami added, “My father must have sent it back to the kitchen three times before he was satisfied.”

“Was he usually so picky?”

“Actually, no. There was just something about that dish… Or maybe it was the fact that we were celebrating my high school graduation and he wanted everything to be perfect.” She sighed. “It’s hard sometimes for me to reconcile the loving man who raised me with the one who financed terrorism. How can someone be two people at once?”

“I’m sorry, I can’t really help you answer that one. My uncle who ran the cult was always kind of a creep.”

That elicited a smile, and when Korra reached tentatively across the table, Asami was happy to take her hand. The alpha squeezed down, and a thrill ran through Asami. There was something incredibly compelling about Korra, a mixture of power and tenderness that made her melt every time she encountered it.

“Korra,” she said softly, “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For being so understanding about a deeply screwed up situation.”

“My pleasure,” Korra told her, and the crooked smile that followed might have been the most entrancing thing Asami had ever seen. She felt as if she could spend the rest of the night just staring at Korra, falling ever deeper into those bright, blue eyes.

The spell was broken by the discrete cough of a waiter Asami hadn’t heard approaching. “Here you go, Miss Sato,” he told her, sliding the folder containing the check down onto the table between them.

“Thank you,” she mumbled, reaching for the bill even as Korra did the same. “No, please, let me take care of it,” Asami said.

“I know this place is expensive, but I think you’re paying me enough to take care of my half of the bill,” Korra protested.

“I’m sure I am, but I still want to treat. It’s my family’s problems that created this situation in the first place and besides, any money I save on dinner I’ll just end up paying back to you in your next contract.”

Korra put up her hands in a mock gesture of surrender. “Okay, okay, if you insist. But don’t think this means I have to sleep with you. I can decide to do that all on my own.”

She followed up the quip up with an awkward laugh, but it was too late. Both of them had caught the deep current of desire beneath Korra’s words, and when their eyes met, Asami could feel the crackle of the alpha’s aura against her own.

Her pulse quickened and her voice quivered when she said, “Whatever you want, Korra.”

“Whatever I want…” Korra’s voice trailed off, a lump visibly forming in her throat; clearly, she was feeling the current between them too. “You’re really giving me ideas here, Asami. It’s just, I don’t know what the rules for this kind of thing are. I’ve had hook-ups before and I’ve been on a few first dates, but I’ve never tried combining the two of them.”

Asami’s laugh was more confident than Korra’s had been. The alpha wasn’t just smoking hot and incredibly talented, she was charming in her hesitant attraction. Their earlier encounter might have been impulsive, but it seemed more and more like it had also been a good idea.

Now, all that remained was to close the deal. Concealed by the table, she slipped one foot out of her high heel, and said, “I’m not sure there are any rules covering our situation, so what do you say we make up a few of our own?”

While Korra considered that offer, Asami slid her foot across the distance between them, brushing it over the alpha’s pant leg. Korra’s eyes widened, and Asami fixed her with the most devilish grin she could manage. It must have had the desired effect, because the next words out of Korra’s mouth were, “I say we figure out whose house is closer and get out here as soon as possible.”


	6. Chapter 6

Korra’s house turned out to be closer, but she and Asami barely made it there. Having accepted their mutual attraction, the two of them had been unable to keep their hands off of one another on the drive back, their desire restrained only by the need to avoid a crash. Now they stumbled through the doorway pressed together, one of Korra’s hands tangled in Asami’s hair while the other fumbled with her keys. Asami was even less patient, grabbing Korra’s ass while she covered her neck with hungry kisses.

Their only problem was a large, enthusiastic dog. “Sit,” Korra told Naga, batting at her head in a futile effort to keep her from inserting her nose in-between the two humans.

Her efforts weren’t helped by Asami sucking on the base of her neck, but when Naga tried to jump on her, the omega was forced to pause. “Bedroom,” she panted. “Which way?”

“Staircase,” Korra mumbled, leading Asami in that direction while simultaneously attempting to fend off Naga.

Somehow, they managed to make it up the stairs and into the bedroom, albeit with Naga still hot on their heels. “Down, girl” Korra urged, pleading with her eyes for a little space.

Mercifully, Naga finally did as she was told, allowing Korra to close the door behind her. Before she could turn around, she felt Asami’s lips press against the back of her neck, even as the omega’s scent enveloped her. It was sweetness and sex, and just as intoxicating as it had been back in the locker room, only this time, there was no reason for her not to get drunk on it.

Korra spun into Asami’s arms, kissing her hard. She had been on the edge of shifting since the restaurant, and now she gave herself over to the urge. Asami reached down to cup the growing bulge, and Korra twitched against her palm, a low growl forming in the back of her throat.

“Spirits, Asami, the things you do to me…”

“I’m just getting started,” Asami purred. “Tonight, I want to take my time with you.”

“Go ahead,” Korra laughed. “As long as I get my turn afterwards.”

Asami licked her lips. “I’m looking forward to it.”

Korra’s suit was swiftly disassembled, her jacket tossed onto the floor, swiftly followed by her tie. Her shirt Asami unbuttoned without taking it off, using her newfound access to scatter kisses on Korra’s breasts. Her lips were so soft, her tongue coaxing Korra’s nipples, to hardness as it curled around them.

As much as Korra hated to interrupt, her knees were threatening to give out, so she tugged lightly on Asami’s hair, guiding the two of them toward the bed. When Korra fell onto it, Asami landed on top of her, straddling her hips like she was riding a prize horse. Korra’s cock was aching already, a need that only sharpened when Asami trailed a finger along the clothed length. The hunger in her eyes made Korra shiver, her body tensing as Asami unzipped her pants and drew her out through the front of her boxers.

“Look at how hard you are,” she cooed. “And all for me.”

“Mm hmm,” Korra agreed. All she could think about was Asami’s teasing hand and the approach of her tongue. When it brushed across Korra’s tip, she nearly jumped off of the bed. Her alpha instincts urged her to bury her cock as deep in Asami’s throat as it could go, but she restrained herself, letting the omega have her fun.

Her new lover might have been moving slowly, but she was moving, taking one inch after another into that warm, wonderful mouth. Korra sighed happily, focused on the gorgeous sight of Asami’s lips wrapped around her cock, those deep, green eyes looking up into her own.

She brushed a hand across Asami’s cheek. “Oh fuck,” she whispered. “You look amazing.”

Asami let out a pleased purr before pulling back. Korra bite her lip to stifle a groan of disappointment, but the loss was only temporary. Once Asami had tugged her pants and boxers off, she returned her hand to Korra’s cock.

“I don’t think I can take this all the way just yet,” she said with a coy smile. “But I’m sure I can make that up to you somehow.”

She wrapped her fingers around the base, squeezing gently before descending on the head. Korra didn’t try to restrain her moans. The combination of Asami’s mouth and her strokes were incredible but it wasn’t just the pleasure driving Korra wild. It was the fact that Asami giving it to her. This relationship might have been brand new, but Korra already knew it was special.

In spite of her efforts, she couldn’t keep her hips from bucking upward, but Asami’s hand prevented her from going too far, while the omega’s tongue lashed the head of her cock. She explored every part of it thoroughly, and Korra tensed, her body straining from the raw force of her arousal. Asami seemed to enjoy the reaction, bobbing up and down enthusiastically as she took Korra steadily deeper. It was just too good, and Korra could feel her climax welling up from deep inside, a force she wasn’t sure she could hold back for long.

And then Asami drew back up, looking Korra square in the eye while she kept stroking her length. “You’re close, aren’t you?” she asked, her voice low and husky.

“Yes, ‘Sami,” she mumbled. “I want it so bad.”

Asami put her other hand on Korra’s abdomen, caressing the tight muscles. “I want that too. But I need to know you’ll have more for me afterwards. I have to have you inside me, after all.”

Korra swallowed hard. Just the thought of making love to Asami was nearly enough to send her over the edge. “Not gonna be a problem.”

“That’s good to hear.”

Asami slid back down, drawing Korra in-between those perfect lips. Korra’s precome was spilling out freely now, and she stopped trying to restrain herself, instead surrendering to the sensations. Asami was happy to help her along, letting Korra push a little deeper into her throat, even as she applied a greedy suction.

The smooth friction was too much. After a few more desperate pumps of her hips, the dam inside Korra broke and she went rigid, emptying herself in long spurts. Asami eagerly swallowed everything she had to give, pulling back just far enough to take most of the come her mouth, and with every pulse, Korra became more sensitive until the soft strokes of Asami’s tongue were nearly unbearable. Her whimper made the omega pull off at last, allowing the last few spurts to paint her lips.

It was a sight that drew out a final, weak pulse, this one spilling onto Asami’s hand. That made the omega release her grip, bringing her fingers up to her mouth and sucking them lasciviously before licking her lips clean as well. “Delicious,” she said with a satisfied grin. “I was sorry I didn’t get a chance to do this last time.”

“Me too.” Korra was seized by a desire to learn what Asami tasted like, to worship every part of the omega’s body with her tongue.

“Show me.”

Asami undid the ties on the back of her dress, and as it slid off, Korra worried drool might be falling out of her mouth. She hadn’t gotten a proper look at Asami’s body before, and it was even more stunning she’d fantasized. The omega’s amazing curves, her full breasts, the toned lines of her stomach leading down to a small pair of lacy red panties…

“Wow!” was the only thing she could come up with before Asami leaned down to kiss her. Korra could taste herself on the omega’s lips, but she didn’t care. Her focus was on the heat of Asami’s mouth, along with the feel of their bare skin pressing together.

Korra shrugged out of the rest of her shit before returning her attention to Asami. She was lost in that incredible beauty, kissing and stroking everywhere. Asami’s skin was flushed, her breath coming in pants that only grew hungrier when Korra sucked on her nipples.

The omega’s potent chi flooded the room, causing Korra to stiffen again so fast it felt like she was in rut. Her problem wasn’t whether she’d been ready to take Asami, but how long she could wait to do it. Still, she didn’t want to rush, especially when Asami’s mouthwatering body beckoned. She might not have been an athlete, but she clearly kept herself in shape, and Korra enjoyed running her tongue across the firm abs as she descended toward her true prize.

Asami’s panties were soaked, and when Korra peeled them off, the omega’s rich scent filled her nose. She brushed two fingers across the slick flesh, and when they came away sticky, she grinned. Korra was beyond turned on, yet she wanted to savor every detail of this. “Fuck, you’re so wet for me.”

“All for you, Korra,” Asami panted, her face tight with desire.

That was all Korra needed to hear before sliding between legs that spread wide to welcome her. She spared only a few kisses for Asami’s inner thighs on the way to her sex. The omega tasted just as delicious as she smelled, and for a moment, Korra forgot about bringing her pleasure, instead focusing on her own enjoyment. She dipped inside Asami, eagerly lapping up her sweetness as her cock throbbed against the mattress.

Selfish as they were, Asami seemed to enjoy her explorations. She let out a long moan before burying a hand in Korra’s hair, tugging at the strands in response to each new motion of her tongue. It wasn’t long before that eagerness turned desperate. Asami’s hips were bucking up so fiercely that Korra struggled to keep up.

“Please,” the omega whimpered. “More.”

The need in her voice made Korra remember her purpose. Reluctantly, she withdrew from Asami’s sex, shifting her attention to a swollen clit already peeking out from beneath its hood. When the tip of Korra’s tongue made contact, Asami’s whole body jerked above her.

“Seems like that’s what you want,” Korra mouthed.

“Yes. Oh yes, please.”

Korra had no chance of resisting that appeal, nor the yank of Asami’s chi that accompanied it. She repeated her initial approach, first once, and then over and over, experimenting with different angles until she found the one that Asami seemed to like best. Asami’s clit was throbbing against her tongue, and she was painting Korra’s chin with wetness that the alpha was hungry for.

But that could wait. She wanted even more to make Asami fall apart, to repay the pleasure the omega had given her. Korra slid a pair of fingers into Asami’s sex, marveling at how easily they were accepted. Once she was inside, though, it wasn’t easy to move. Asami was squeezing her so hard that it was almost painful, even before Korra resumed licking the omega’s clit.

The combination was overwhelming. Asami was rocking desperately against Korra’s mouth and hand, letting out the most beautiful moans Korra had ever heard. It was hard for Korra to keep pace, but she wasn’t letting up, not when she was enjoying Asami’s pleasure so much. She thrust and licked as if her life depended on it, and when she curled her fingers upward, Asami came completely undone.

It felt as if her body levitated clear off the bed, and her sex clenched down hard enough that Korra’s fingers were pushed halfway out. Korra managed to keep them pressed against Asami’s special spot though, and her tongue kept working her clit, relishing every cry that she drew out.

The sounds made Korra’s length throb painfully, but she didn’t have to wait any longer. Asami was still shaking from her climax when she gasped, “In me. Now.”

Korra withdrew her hand at once, wrapping it around her shaft to guide herself in. She was more than hard enough, and when Asami spread her legs further, Korra didn’t hesitate. Asami’s inner muscles were still fluttering, and Korra groaned as they caressed her head of her cock, threatening to draw out another climax far too soon.

She tried to ride out the urge, but Asami didn’t make it easy . The omega was pushing down hard, trying to take her further inside, and Korra couldn’t resist entirely. She moved forward slowly, quivering with the bliss she felt as more and more of her shaft was wrapped in wet heat. Asami was tight, but so slick that Korra was able to keep going until at last she was buried all the way inside.

“Spirits, you’re so big,” Asami moaned. She leaned up, and the kiss that followed was pure heat, sending shockwaves through Korra’s body. The passion between them was more powerful than with any past lover, and she didn’t think she could ever get enough.

Even when she was confident she could thrust without coming at once, Korra began slowly, drawing back a few inches before easing in again. Asami was quivering beneath her, her arms wrapped around Korra’s back and her eyes shinning. It was an intoxicating sight, one that Korra felt unbelievably fortunate to be seeing.

_How could I have missed how amazing she is? I’m just lucky I got another chance at this._

Gradually their pace increased, Korra pulling out a little further and thrusting a little harder each time. She felt the urge to let go completely, to take Asami as hard as she could, but she fought it down. This was a special night, and she was determined to make it last, for both of them.

Brushing back Asami’s long hair, she kissed her way along the omega’s neck, nibbling on her earlobe. “You feel so good, ‘Sami,” she murmured. “Just amazing.”

“So do you,” Asami whimpered. “Wanted you…” Her voice trailed off on Korra’s next thrust, but then she finished, “Wanted you the first time I saw you.”

That thought spurred Korra on, groaning as she kept thrusting into Asami. The omega’s legs were wrapped around her backside, trying to keep her as deep as she could, while her face glowed with her pleasure. It was a sight so beautiful that Korra felt herself melting, coaxed slowly but inexorably toward the edge by the pull of Asami’s chi.

“Fuck, ‘Sami,” she groaned. “It’s too good…”

She felt Asami’s inner muscles tightening around her. “Just a little more, Korra. I’m almost there.”

Korra bit her lip. Her body trembled with the need to come, but she managed to swallow it down, grabbing onto Asami’s hips so that she could thrust even deeper. The heat of Asami’s body and the whirlwind of her chi were utterly irresistible, and all Korra could do was take her harder, hoping that her final efforts would be enough. Her hips were a blur, her hands caressing everywhere until, at last, she felt the omega tense beneath her.

Then Korra let go completely. Her climax shot through her like a bolt of lighting, making her cry out she plunged all the way to the hilt and held herself there. Every pulse was pure heaven, making Korra’s heart soar even as she filled Asami with more and more of her release. She couldn’t remember coming this hard or this long, and yet she didn’t outlast Asami. Even when her orgasm trailed off, the omega was still shaking with her own, the contractions drawing a last few spurts out of Korra as well.

It was all she had to give, and with a deep sigh, she collapsed on top of Asami. The omega’s warm skin and comforting chi were the perfect way to ease down from her climax, and when Asami whispered in her ear, “Stay inside me,” Korra nodded weakly. Unlike the last time, she had no intention of going anywhere for a good, long while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter after time, for some afterglow and a last conversation with Asami's thirsty friend.


	7. Chapter 7

Asami stretched her arms upward, letting out a long, pleasant yawn. If the light streaming through the bedroom window was any indication, it was already late in the morning, but then, they had needed the rest. No one had ever fucked Asami like that, and she hoped she wasn’t being too arrogant to think the same could be said of Korra.

Across the bed, the alpha was stirring as well. After a sleepy groan, she rolled over and smiled at Asami, those beautiful, blue eyes of hers shining. “G’ morning, ‘Sami.”

Asami leaned over, placing a soft kiss on Korra’s lips. “Good morning to you too, Korra.”

“Did you sleep okay?”

“Wonderfully.” Asami leaned in for a second kiss. Every variation of kissing Korra was a delight, from quick pecks to hungry explorations, and Asami drew this one out until a long, low purr came from Korra’s throat.

“That’s good,” Korra said when they finally drew apart. “Sometimes it’s weird sharing a bed with someone new.”

“Maybe it helped that I was _really_ tired.”

Korra laughed. “Me too. Last night was something, wasn’t it?”

“Oh yes.”

Asami settled in against Korra’s chest, enjoying the feel of the alpha’s arms wrapping around her.  It felt so natural, like they were two pieces of a puzzle, made to fit together. Right now, Asami wasn’t worried about team finances or public relations or anything else. She was where she wanted to be, and nothing else mattered.

Korra seemed similarly content, nuzzling the top of Asami’s head. “You don’t have anywhere to be this morning, do you? ‘Cause I don’t wanna let you go just yet.”

“Don’t worry, I decided not to schedule any meetings until this afternoon.” She gave Korra a sly smile. “Just in case things worked out. What about you?”

“We’ve got a game tonight, but other than that, I’m all yours.”

Asami kissed the side of Korra’s breast, eliciting a soft, “Ah.”  “I’m glad. Because I’ve got a few things I still want to try out.”

“What, you need more?” Korra teased, but against her leg, Asami felt a twitch, and she suspected it wouldn’t take much to make the alpha shift.

“Why, was it enough for you?”

“Not even close.”

Korra cupped her rear, giving it a little squeeze, and Asami squirmed in her arms. “So, you’re saying you might want to do this again?”

“Oh Spirits, yes,” Korra agreed brightly. “I want to learn everything about you, Asami Sato. All the ways to touch you…” Before Korra could go any further down that path, she was interrupted by the jangling of the door knob. “Buuut maybe that should wait until I feed Naga. I’m betting she’s already annoyed at having to sleep by herself.”

“Oh, is this her spot I took?” Asami asked, patting the pile of pillows behind her.

“When I let her get away with it. She does shed a lot, especially this far from the pole.”

Asami laughed. “I can only imagine. And no worries; I could use some breakfast myself.”

“Sounds good.”

Korra stretched luxuriously before rising from the bed. Her well-muscled back was an stunning sight, but Asami found herself drawn to the intricate pattern of dark ink that covered much of it. She hadn’t gotten a good look at that side of Korra the night before, and now she traced the lines with her eyes until Korra slipped a bathrobe on over them.

“Is that a Water Tribe thing, your tattoo?”

“Yeah. I wasn’t the biggest on tradition growing up, but when I moved here… I guess I liked having something that reminded me of home. Well, in addition to Naga.”

She opened the door and Naga burst into the room, enthusiastically licking the hand that Korra used to pet her. “Hey there, girl. Sorry we had to leave you out there, but don’t worry, I’ll make it up to you. I’ve got some nice bacon we can all have for breakfast.”

Asami smiled, a warmth filling her chest. The whole scene was quite domestic, but that was far from a bad thing. It was too early to be completely sure, but Asami suspected she’d be starting plenty more days like this.

***

“Sooooo, Asami….”

Asami leaned back in her desk chair, trying to suppress a chuckle. They might have been talking over the phone, but she could picture the anticipatory grin on her friend’s face easily enough. “Yes, Opal?”

“So, this morning, when I opened up the morning paper, guess who I saw on the front page of the gossip section?”

“Based on the fact that you called, I’m guessing it’s me.”

“Oh yeah. They’ve got a big old picture of you and Korra leaving the Fire Lord’s Cave arm in arm. Nice dress, by the way.”

“Thanks. Do I want to guess what the article had to say about us?”

The relish in Opal’s voice was evident. ”Well, the headline was, ‘Business or Pleasure? Sato Heiress Has Private Dinner With Her Hunky Alpha Star.’ I think you can figure out how the rest of it goes.”

“Well, they’re not wrong about Korra,” Asami said with a laugh.

“No, they’re not. But which was it? Business or pleasure?”

Asami ran her tongue along the inside of her lip, as if she could taste the memory. It had been hours since she and Korra had finally dragged themselves to their respective jobs, but the high Asami had been on since the previous night hadn’t faded. “Korra had already agreed to stay with the team before dinner.”

“Ooh,” Opal said, drawing the word out. “Nice work. And how did the date go?”

“Very well.”

Despite Asami’s lack of specificity, Opal must have gotten the picture, because her next question was, “Better than the locker room?”

“Opal!”

“Just asking.”

It was a tricky question. It was hard to compare the thrilling, forbidden passion of her first tryst with Korra to the more comfortable lovemaking they’d enjoyed the second time. However, there was one thing that broke the tie. “Let’s just say it was lengthier, and leave it at that.”

Now it was Opal’s turn to laugh. “Good for you, Asami. Glad to see you’re finally taking my advice to have a little more fun.”

Asami rolled her eyes, deciding to change the topic. “Speaking of fun, how’re things going with Kuvira? Are you still enjoying her… stamina?”

“Absolutely. In fact, I’m thinking of tagging along on the Metal Clan’s upcoming road trip to Gaoling.”

“It must be nice to have so much free time.”

“Hey, I asked my mother for more responsibilities at the company, but she can be such an alpha sometimes. She still thinks of me as the precious little omega daughter she has to protect from the real world.”

“Maybe when she finds out about you and Kuvira, she’ll realize you’re all grown up.”

Opal huffed, “You know I’m not dating her to annoy my mother, right?” Asami made a noncommittal noise, and Opal added. “Not that I mind that part.”

“That sounds about right. Have fun on your road trip…” Asami was about to go when a thought occurred to her. “Wait a minute, Opal. Isn’t your heat starting tomorrow-ish?”

She could almost see Opal’s smirk. “Probably.”

“You know your mother is going to hit the roof if Kuvira misses the game because she’s trapped in a hotel room with you.”

“Especially if I’m the one who hid Vira’s pants.”

“Good luck with that.”

Asami grinned as she hung up the phone. Jokes aside, she was glad Opal seemed to have found someone she really liked. As for her, the Fire Ferrets had a game of their own that night, and Asami wasn’t going to miss it for anything.

***

Korra drew in a deep breath, letting the building roar of the crowd wash over her. This moment in the tunnel, just before tip-off, was always electric, but this game was special. Tonight, she wasn’t just going to put on a show for Republic City, but for the one, special fan she knew would be there watching her.

As she lifted up and down on the tips of her toes, her excitement got noticed. “You’re jazzed up tonight,” Bolin said.

“Big game,” Korra replied. “It’s time for us to go kick some Kyoshi Warrior ass.”

Bolin laughed. “Are you sure it doesn’t have something to do with that rumor about you and Ms. Sato?”

That comment earned Bolin a friendly punch on the shoulder. “You should know better than to believe that junk.”

“I dunno, rook,” Iroh chimed in. “There’s something different about your scent tonight.”

Korra rolled her eyes. “Gimme a break guys. It’s almost game time.”

As if on demand, the announcer’s voice boomed, “And now, ladies and gentlemen, your Republic City Fire Ferrets!”

In response to their names, her fellow starters jogged out one after another. When she signed with the team, Korra hadn’t asked for hers to be saved for last -it was a rare honor for a rookie -but she did appreciate it. Coming onto the floor just as the excitement in the arena peaked made the experience extra special.

When she emerged out of the tunnel, the crowd was going absolutely crazy, even more than usual. Maybe they too were enjoying the rumors about her and Asami, but whatever the reason, they screamed themselves hoarse as Korra made her way to center court.

Korra raised her arms in acknowledgement, but her eyes were scanning the courtside seats. It didn’t take long to find what she wanted. Asami was right where she’d said she be, at center count, standing in front of her chair and cheering. When their eyes met, the smile she shot Korra was pure hunger and Korra grinned back, her inner alpha roaring, before she turned to face the other team.

_You guys are so dead._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one ended up being a lot longer than I figured, but given the response to this story, I don't think you all mind. Thanks for all the kudos and comments.


End file.
